


Cajun Killins

by cocodancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Group Sex, Multi, New Orleans, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocodancer/pseuds/cocodancer
Summary: There's only one city in the U.S. that is so overrun with monsters and supernatural beings that the hunters have declared it a lost cause. That city is the steamy, jazzy, city of New Orleans. When Sam picks up a case so twisted he convinces Dean they have to hunt it, Dean begrudgingly enters the city and starts one of the most heinous hunts he can remember.What happens when Dean finds himself attracted to the monster's next victim? Can he protect her or will he and Sam need all the help they can get to hunt down this thing before it strikes again.+indicates smutty chapter





	1. Descent into the Crescent City

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my rainy day musings. Stretching some writing muscles and tired of dredging through 6,000 tags and titles to find some decent smut. Chapters marked with + will have smut scenes and a brief recap of the road so far in case you're interested in that piece.

                The waitress batted her eyelashes as she set another piece of pie and a check in front of the deep-voiced Adonis. “Here you go sugar, you let me know if either of you boys need anything else….anything at all.” She put a little extra sway in her hips as she sauntered away from the pair of gorgeous men that had arrived to Lottie’s Diner shortly after the lunch rush. She could feel the Adonis’ eyes on her backside and smiled to herself.

                “Dean….Dean!” Under the table Sam kicked his brother to get his attention. “Focus Dean we’ve got to figure this out before it strikes again.”

                Irritated green eyes flicked to meet Sam’s hazel ones “Son of a bitch Sammy, can’t a man take a break to eat some pie?!” Dean stabbed at the lemon meringue and forked a huge bite into his mouth.

                “Dean your mind was nowhere near pie and we both know it.” Sam huffed and snuck a peek at the flirty waitress himself, appreciating the ample cleavage on display as she leaned over the counter and winked at Sam.

                “Alright fine, so what brought us here? After all these years of avoiding this town like the ghost and demon riddled hellhole it is, what made you decide we absolutely had to come to New Orleans Sammy?” Dean finishes off the pie and opens his wallet to pay the tab.

                “I know Dean, any hunter worth his salt avoids this place because it’s so overrun with monsters we’ve pretty much agreed to just let them have the damn place hoping it will eventually sink into the ocean with them still in it. I mean hell, Cas wouldn’t even come with us. We’ve had this argument, but I told you I got a lead that we just couldn’t ignore.” Sam gushes in a heated whisper, then hesitates, “It’s bad Dean. There’s something stalking and killing women here and the body count is high and bloody. The cops are calling it a modern day Jack the Ripper.”

“OK so what do you think we’re dealing with? Werewolf, shifter, vamp, voodoo gone dark?” Dean slides out of the booth and winks at the flirty waitress as he pockets the check with her number on it.

                “Well that’s the odd thing. There are a few survivors, but they all describe a different animal or being. Some say a man with glowing blue eyes, others say a giant bat and claim it was a vampire, yet others describe a furry animal like a werewolf.” Sam falls silent as he climbs into Baby and shuts the door.

                Dean starts the car and turns to his brother. “But vamps don’t turn into bats, and werewolves aren’t furry. Why do the cops, and you for that matter, think they are even related?” He pulls Baby out of the parking lot and aims her towards I-10 and the heart of the Crescent City.

                “They all have one very disturbing similarity. They were all….” Sam squirms uncomfortably before pulling out his file, “sexually assaulted and sodomized. Even the ones who weren’t physically harmed otherwise were assaulted.” 

A heavy silence descended in the car for a moment while this new bit of information marinated in their brains.

                “What the actual hell Sammy. So it’s not bad enough we have a hundred things out there willing to kill, but now we have things actually out there to….to” Dean gestures futility with one hand trying to find the words.

                “Yeah it appears so”, Sam shrugs and places the folder back into his bag.

                “So what the hell is it? And how do we begin to hunt it because I gotta say I’m not playing bait for this one, no way.” Dean’s grip tightens on the steering wheel, already feeling the intensity of the hunt coming his way.

                “It’s main stomping grounds are the French Quarter and a neighborhood called Algiers just across the river. The best part is there is a Men of Letters bunker right in the heart of the French Quarter. Apparently it was their biggest research center in the states, which makes sense with the amount of supernatural activity around the city.” Sam stares out the window as he speaks, watching the city high rises suddenly sink to two-story brick buildings adorned with wrought iron balconies and the streets narrow to bustling tourist alleys and one way roads with cars parked bumper to bumper on either side. The overall feel of the city so far is crowded, dirty, and bursting at the seams with energy. "Hopefully we'll find some answers in their archives." 

 

               


	2. Meet Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely don't own any rights to Supernatural or characters within the show. The only character I own is Evie. 
> 
> Smut coming next chapter. :)

                Six hours of research later, Dean had called it quits in favor of finding a burger and a drink. With the Impala safely stored in the bunker’s parking garage the brothers headed out on foot down the humid, cobbled street. Just three blocks had them walking past 2 voodoo shops and 3 bars. Sam was fascinated while Dean was ecstatic at the easy access for his own personal form of hunting the bars would afford him later that night when he was ready to blow off some steam.

                At the corner they found a small joint with a neon sign that said ‘open’ and a chalk sign reading ‘cold beer’. Walking in; there was a smattering of patrons and Sam grabbed a table while Dean went to the bar to check out the food situation. The area behind the bar was empty and he didn’t see a server on the floor with any of the customers so he walked down towards the kitchen door.

As he got closer to the kitchen door he heard a deep bass laughter followed by a smooth, alto laugh. That laugh sounded so unguarded and so full that for a moment Dean could have sworn his mom was about to walk through that swinging door, but instead a woman standing about 5’6 with auburn hair twisted up and generous curves butt-bumped her way through the door carrying several plates of food. She turned and saw Dean directly in her path, but barely faltered as she chassed around him, shooting him a wide smile and inviting him to “take a seat anywhere you’d like, I’ll be with ya in a moment sugar”.

                Dean watched the waitress practically dance across the room as she set down a couple of plates at one table and the rest at another. She moved like there was music playing that only she could hear, but she still managed to find time to pull a smile from or say a little something to every table she passed. His eyes followed the curves of her body down and felt himself start to heat. He knew if he didn’t stop staring at the waitress’ ass as she moved around the restaurant he was going to be in a very uncomfortable position soon.

                He pivoted and headed straight for the table where Sam was seated with his laptop, dropping into a chair across from him and staring fixedly at the metal Abita Purple Haze sign hanging on the wall next to their table.  He smelled raspberries and vanilla and knew she had reached the table even before he heard her drawl “Welcome to New Orleans boys. What can I interest y’all in today? We’ve still got some good crawdads in season so the etouffee is fresh and Larry’s gumbo is some of the best in the quarter. “ Something cold was placed in-between Dean’s hands where they lay curled on the table and he finally looked away from the wall to find she had placed an open beer for each of them on the table.  Sam was thanking her for the beer and asking how she had guessed their drink order, Dean finally raised his head took a long look at the woman standing next to them.

                He gripped his beer tighter and swallowed as he was able to take in the details of the features he’d only glimpsed as she exited the kitchen. A heart-shaped face and full lips, painted vermillion, were offset by a sharp nose and stormy green-gray eyes. She wore minimal makeup and her hair was coming loose around her face, a light sheen of sweat sat on her brow and she smiled easily as his brother made small talk with her.  Dean’s eyes wandered down her neck and to the start of the curves he had noticed earlier, she definitely wasn’t fat but hot damn she had some curves he’d like to hold on to. A sharp pain in his shin has Dean looking up to see Sam’s reproving glare and the waitress arching an eyebrow at him skeptically.

                “Sorry sugar but that’s not on the menu. Now would you like somethin’ to eat or are you just here to drink?” Dean catches the edge that’s sharpened her voice and realizes he must seem like just any other drunken asshole that comes in here to hit on her.

                “Evie, you’ll have to forgive my brother he’s a little slow when he hasn’t eaten,” Sam interjects apologetically, “So you were going to tell me how you had guessed we weren’t from around here, is it that obvious?” Sam jokes easily with her and Evie’s smile returns as she moves her gaze from Dean’s embarrassed visage to Sam’s earnest one.

                “Well for starters hun, no one brings their laptops to restaurants around here. Second you actually looked at the menu when I handed it to you. So tall, dark and handsome what’ll it be?, “ Evie made herself keep eye contact with Sam, even thought she badly wanted to take another look at his brother and see if he was staring at her again. The way he had been looking at her a second before, like he was a starving man and she was a rib-eye steak, had her feeling all kinds of flustered.

                “I’ll go with your recommendation, gumbo sounds great.” Sam hands over his menu  and take a pull of his beer.

                Dean glares at Sam and glances down at the menu before realizing he can’t read half the items on there. “Sorry about before, what Sammy means is I’m a very observant person and sometimes forget myself around a pretty girl. Anyways, have got any cheeseburgers? What’s a muff-a-lett-a?” he sounds it out  carefully and then looks up to make eye contact with her for the first time. He feels his gut tighten as he stares into stormy-green eyes and sees her take in a quick breath between those parted red lips. It had obviously been too long since he’d gotten laid if this woman was affecting him this way.

                Evie is taken aback by his apology. Dean, as his brother had called him earlier, didn’t strike her as the apologetic type. He had originally struck her as a lewd drunk with the way his gaze had followed her around the room, but something in his tone hinted at more. She softened and gave him a half-smile, but when her eyes met his she felt her heart jump. The depth of the green eyes staring back at her made her breath hitch in her throat and she found herself swallowing quickly before suggesting he try a fully loaded shrimp po boy.

                “It’s your place, I trust your judgment. You bring out anything you think I might like and i’ll take whatever you dish out,” Dean couldn’t help but place the innuendo out there, he wanted her…bad. He wanted to find other ways to make her breath catch that just eye contact and as he took a deep drink of his beer he kept his gaze locked on hers.

                She didn’t disappoint him. Something flickered in her eyes like actual flames and her right eyebrow lifted slightly. “Oh sugar I don’t think you’d be able to handle what I can dish out, but I’ll bring you that po-boy and since it’s your first time in New Orleans; I’ll bring you boys a few tastes of our other offerins. Just make sure you save room for dessert you wouldn’t want to miss my bananas foster pie.” Evie purrs the last line and heads back to the kitchen. Feeling Dean’s eyes on her as she walked away.

                As soon as Evie is out of earshot Sam leans over to Dean, “Dude what is wrong with you, did you have a stroke or something?”

                “What?! No!” Dean retorts gruffly, “Anyways focus Sammy. We’re thinking this thing is a Popobawa, which is some kind of African Incubus, which is some kind of sex spirit? It’s been a long time since I’ve felt the need to say this, but this is weird, even for us. Did you find any lore on how to kill it?”

                “Nothing yet. The Men of Letters recorded a similar string of attacks in Zanzibar in the 70s and then they moved over here. However if we focus just on the sexual assault aspects since it’s the only consistent theme then we have recorded possible attacks dating back hundreds of years. The question is why the mutilations and why only some of the victims?” Sam closes his laptop and sighs, “The victims all are females in their 20s-30s and the attacks are mostly in the Quarter. They are stalked, raped, and then either left in the alley or torn to shreds.”

                “So we’ll go out tonight and just hope we run into it before it finds its next victim? On top of that we will have to go fully loaded since we don’t know if salt, silver, iron, decapitation, or some sort of incantation will be the weapon that works. Well that just plain blows.” Dean finishes off the beer and watches as Evie enters the kitchen and re-emerges carrying their plates. _Too bad sweetness but I’m going to have to take a raincheck on your pie tonight._ He thinks to himself before she starts setting food in front of him.


	3. The Popobawa attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a fruitless night hunting the Popobawa. It isn't until on the way back to the bunker they encounter it, as it drags off Evie and the boys do what they do best, hunting things and saving people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied. I intended to have the first smut scene in this chapter, but inspiration struck with the attack and I'm trying to keep each chapter under 2,000 words. 
> 
> Good news is I'll have first smut filled chapter up by the weekend. Thank you for reading!

They guys loaded up at the bunker, concealing weapons in clothes and backpacks. It had been a while since they had to hunt this fully equipped, but they couldn’t let another night pass without trying to hunt down the Popobawa. Sliding their final weapons into position the boys headed out into the night.

The streets of the Quarter were bustling, lights on every corner, neon bar signs, music blaring out of every open door, a heavy cool humidity weighing down the air, and that familiar stench that accompanies every city street. FIve hours the boys worked the Quarter in a grid, scouting and staking out 39 of the 78 square blocks. By 3:00 AM they had seen more stumbling drunks and than they could count and were surprised to see many of the bars showing no signs of closing with literally no hours posted.

“Let’s call it a night Dean, we haven’t seen anything that even comes close to being suspicious,” Sam wearily runs a hand through his long hair and turns around to head towards the bunker, “We need rest so we’re sharp for tomorrow. We’ll go back to the lore and find out how to kill this thing, we just have to keep looking.”

“I guess you’re right Sammy, this isn’t working. Let’s head back.” Dean starts walking before pausing and deciding to alter his course slightly.

“Dean where are you going?” Sam jogs a few steps to catch up.

“I just want to check on that place we had dinner. I don’t know why but I feel like we need to go back.” Dean speeds up and grips the gun placed at his hip.

“Dude, now is not the time for a booty call, let’s just go back to the bunker,” Sam huffs derisively as he matches pace with his brother.

They reach the block with the restaurant where everything is oddly quiet and they find at least one neon sign, turned off for the night. Dean breathes deep but he can’t get his muscles to relax, something is wrong, but what? The boys walk past the restaurant and they see a figure emerging from an alley, gripping their weapons their bodies tense, ready for the fight.

Evie jumps and her hand is on her Smith & Wesson in her purse before she realizes who is standing in front of her. When it registers through the adrenaline that its Mr. Hot & Brooding and his brother from earlier that evening she feels a shiver run down her spine and her nipples harden in the mild February air. “Oh! It’s you two again, don’t you know you aren’t supposed to sneak up on people in dark alleys? That’s how you get shot around here.” Dean looks even more scrumptious than she remembered with those broad, solid shoulders and that chiseled jaw, she couldn’t have made him more perfect if she had sculpted him from clay.

“So that is a gun in your pocket? Darn and here I was hoping you were just happy to see me,” Dean jokes, grinning at the voluptuous goddess in front of him. “We were just heading back to our rooms, you really shouldn’t walk home alone this late at night, which way are you heading?”

Evie can’t help but laugh at Dean’s boyish humor and rolls her eyes. “Listen sugar, y’all seem like very nice gentlemen and,” she steps closer to Dean and because she simply can’t help herself, runs a fingernail lightly along his jawline to his lips before pressing the pad of her pointer finger against them and lowering her voice to a sultry alto, “while I would _love_ to get to know you better….I’m not about to invite two strangers back to my place.” She presses her body against his hard one lightly before stepping back and winking. “Good night fellas.” And off she walks down the road towards her apartment.

Dean stares after her in a little bit of a daze. _Did she just….damn. I am so coming back here for pie tomorrow._ It takes him a moment to realize Sam is trying to get his attention.

“Dude, seriously I’m going to leave you here. I’m too tired for this nonsense.” Sam turns towards the bunker again and Dean starts to follow when a shrill scream slices through the relatively silent night. The boys share a look and without a word they run towards the corner that Dean just watched Evie vanish around.

They round the corner at a run with guns already drawn and sighted. They scan the street but see nothing except a purse in the middle of the sidewalk, then a cry from a balcony to their left is followed by a screech and they see the shadow of something with wings standing up from where it had landed on the balcony. Dean holsters his gun and runs towards the building, jumping onto one of the support poles and beginning to shimmy up. Sam stays on the ground trying to get a clear shot at the monster. Dean’s heart is pounding as he hoists himself over the edge of the balcony and lands in a crouched position with gun already re-drawn.

“Holy shit, it actually looks like a giant bat,” Dean is bemused until he looks through the creatures legs to the shape of the woman cowering against the wrought iron on the other side. Evie’s shirt has been ripped off, thin trails of blood swoop across her chest. Her hair is falling loose and she is crying even while she holds something up towards the animal like she has a weapon. The Popobawa screeches again and swoops down, clawing at Evie’s jeans and drawing more blood while it tries to rid itself of barriers to its ultimate goal.

Evie swings at the creatures head and must have made some sort of contact because the bat-like creature’s screech turns to more of a howl and it raises up to take a step away from Evie. The clearance is all Dean needs, as soon as the Popobawa isn’t directly in front of Evie Dean opens fire and empties his entire magazine into the monster. The monster twirls to face Dean for the first time and _Holy Mother of God, is that it’s…._ Jutting out from the Popobawa’s hips is a phallus that would make a horse feel inadequate. As long as a forearm and as thick as a coke can Dean can’t help but pull his head back so he isn’t anywhere near it. The Popobawa swipes at Dean who rolls to one side, ending up next to Evie who is also staring at the monster in fascination and horror. With a final screech the monster leaps off the balcony and takes flight, with Sam firing as soon as it’s clear and continuing to fire until his rifle clicks empty.

“Dean! Are you okay?” Sam scans the skies for any hint the creature may be coming back.

“Yeah Sammy, we’re fine,” Dean hollers down and then looks at the woman frozen beside him. She is staring wide eyed at the spot where the Popobawa jumped. What little clothes were left on her were ripped to shreds and falling off. Dean takes off his jacket and holds it towards her, “Lean forward so I can get this around your shoulders, you need to come with us so we can get you patched up. We . can protect you, it won’t come near you again.” Evie doesn’t respond. “Hey,” Dean cups her chin lightly and physically pulls her face up so she is looking at him, “Evie listen to me, we’ve got to move. Do you hear me?”

Evie blinks slowly and nods. She takes the offered jacket and puts it on inhaling deeply his musky scent and aftershave. Although it doesn’t close around her ample chest, it does provide a modicum of modesty and Dean helps her stand. Looking over the side of the balcony Dean starts analyzing the best  way down when Evie grabs the corner support pole of the balcony, steps up onto the railing and twirls so she is facing inwards. She climbs to the bottom of the second story floor wraps her legs around the pole as she finds hand grips in the iron. When there is no more rail left, she holds onto the pole and slides down like a fireman. Dean can’t help but be impressed as he follows suit.  

“Just when I think our lives can’t get any weirder we find a bat demon with his giant thing just flying about,” Dean gripes as he escorts Evie over to where Sam is keeping watch on the skies. The brothers stand on either side of Evie and walk towards the bunker.

“What giant thing?” Sam asks as he swaps out his rifle for a Glock.

“Its, his giant….you know. It was just waving out there in the breeze like a horizontal flag pole,” Dean wraps his arm around Evie’s shoulders and feeling her shiver, pulls her towards him.

“You’re kidding, right?” Sam stops scanning the perimeter long enough to arch an eyebrow in Dean’s direction.

“Dude I wish I was kidding. But there are things you just can’t unsee. It was right there in my face.” Dean picks up the pace as he sees the entrance to the bunker loom up before them. Then he remembers something. “Evie when that thing was coming back at you what did you do that made it reel back like that?”

Evie uncrosses one arm from in front of her chest and holds up her hand for inspection. Still clutched in her fingers are a set of bloody car keys. “I always walk with my keys in my hand. It leaned down and I stabbed it in the eye.” Evie’s voice is soft but steady, “what was that thing?”

Dean fought the urge to grin. This girl really was a spitfire, he could appreciate that in a woman. The thought of exactly how he’d like to appreciate her brought to the forefront of his mind what the monster had wanted to do to her, and what it would have done to her if Dean hadn’t insisted on walking past the restaurant. His blood boiled and he clenched his jaw. He’d be damned if that nasty ass monster got his claws on Evie again. He was going to rip the monster’s lungs out.

The exhausted trio enter the bunker. Evie stares around, still dazed. “Who’s your friend?” she asks spying the man in the corner armchair.

Dean pulls his weapon before the man steps into the light.   


A gravelly voice speaks “Hello Dean. I’m afraid you have a problem,” Castiel stares at the woman next to Dean, dreading what he knows is coming.


	4. + Infected +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Supernatural or any related characters. Just own Evie and her story. 
> 
> Finally some solo smut. Hope y'all enjoy ;) Smut is outlined with ****** before and after the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road so far...Dean and Sam are in New Orleans hunting a Popobawa, a large bat-like creature with a horse-sized phallus that attacks and rapes victims before mutilating half of them and leaving the other half to tell their horror story. At a restaurant near the Men of Letters research bunker in the French Quarter they meet voluptuous, sassy Evie. Dean and Evie have instant attraction and on a whim at the end of a night of fruitless hunting Dean swings past the restaurant just in time to rescue Evie from the clutches of the Popobawa. Bringing her back to the bunker the boys discover Cass who had previously refused to join them in the BIg Easy.

                “Cass, what the hell man!? I thought you said you wouldn’t come here?” Dean lowers his gun and steps in front of Evie, blocking her state of undress from Cass’ sight. “Now’s not the best time, we’ve got to get Evie cleaned up and make sure she isn’t seriously hurt.”

                Cass’ eyes stray from Evie’s face to look sadly at Dean. “She is hurt Dean, she’s been infected by the Popobawa.”

                “Infected? Like that thing gave me rabies or something?” Evie puts her head in her hands and realizes she is mostly naked in a room with three strange men. “You know what? One thing at a time, I need a shower and I need clothes.” She blushes slightly, “I doubt either of you have clothes that would fit me so I’m going to have to go home.”

                “No way, one of us will go to your place and get some clothes while you stay here in the bunker.” Dean fights to keep his voice hard and not let a trace of his fear for her safety or his desire for her seep into it.

                “Dean, you don’t know where I live and I’m not about to give you a set of….keys…to my….what the fuck?” While Evie had been arguing Castiel had vanished and reappeared a minute later with a Evie’s embroidered duffle bag.

                Cass examines Evie and states, matter-of-factly, “I grabbed a few of everything. Hopefully there is something in here that will please you. Of course you most likely won’t be able to keep any clothes on once it begins.”

                “Once what begins Cass?” Sam is looking at Evie now trying to determine if she is about to become a threat.

                “The hunger. She was scratched by the demon’s claws. It means she is infected and will soon go into a lust crazed frenzy. She will yearn for what the demon was offering and her hunger will grow until she gains satisfaction, or until she goes mad” Cass is still staring intently at Evie and cocks his head to one side. “I’m just not certain as to when it will begin, usually this type of demon is very good at not getting interrupted so I’ve only heard of two others in the centuries to have been infected but not satisfied in the same encounter.”

                “Satisfied? You mean raped Cass.” Dean’s stomach is rolling; he can’t help but feel like this is his fault. If he had only insisted they walk her home, he could have prevented that bat freak from ever laying his filthy claws on her.  He looks over at Evie expecting her to start freaking out, but she looks calm…too calm. “Evie?” Dean prompts gently.

                Evie shakes her head like she is coming back to earth from a daydream. “This is a dream right? This isn’t really happening? I slipped and hit my head on the sidewalk and I’m in a coma and this is some funky sci-fi b-rated acid trip of a coma dream.” She looks at each man in turn, looking for any hint of surrealism. All she finds is sympathy from Sam, curiosity from Cass, and a look of such pain on Dean’s face it snaps her out her reverie. “No? Ok then I really need that shower and then I would like to have a stiff drink and lie down for a bit. Dean, where’s your bathroom here?”

                Dean puts his arm around Evie’s shoulders again and walks her towards the dormitory area, “Here I’ll show you where you can shower and sleep.” He grabs the duffle from Cass’ hand as he passes and he ignores the agitated whispers of Sam and Cass behind them. When they reach the spare room across from his he sets her duffle on the bed and turns her towards him. “Evie….I’m sorry. I should have followed you, I should have made you let us walk you home.” He is silenced by the feel of her fingers against his lips.

                “You saved me Dean. You didn’t have to come running when you heard me scream, but you did. I don’t know what’s going on and I’m sure I’ll wake up tomorrow feeling like I’ve lost my mind, but right now I just can’t process this.” She is silent for a moment, staring down blankly at his chest. “Who is Cass? Is he right about what’s going to happen to me? I mean I’ve always been a horny slut, but usually with enough self-control to not do anything stupid like chase after a giant bat with a horse cock hanging off him.” She laughs dryly at her bad attempt at humor.

                Dean cups her chin for the second time that night to turn her face to him. He marvels at the softness of her skin against his callous hands. “We won’t let him near you again, I promise. We’ll kill it, and we’ll find a way to cure you.” His eyes meet hers as he speaks. For just a moment he looks down at her lips, the lips he’s been dying to kiss all night. When he brings his eyes back up to hers he is shocked to see her pupils have dilated so wide there is nothing but a thin strip of green around the edge. Her breathing quickens and she steps closer to him. Suddenly those lips he had been thinking about are wrapped around the thumb that had been caressing her cheek. She sucks on his thumb and moans lightly, Dean’s cock jumps at the sight and feel of her lips wrapped around his digit.

                Evie’s other hand reaches to find his free hand and places it on her hip. Slowly she guides his hand from her hip up her side and onto one of her mostly exposed breasts. The sticky feel of the drying blood on her breast shocks Dean back to his senses. He pulls his thumb out of her mouth, trying to ignore the wonderful suction her lips had created and grabs both her shoulders to hold her at arm’s length. “Evie? Hey, settle down. Can you hear me?” Dean shakes her a little bit and she blinks. Her pupils shrink to normal size and her breathing settles.

                “Woah,” She rasps out “Is that what your friend was talking about? I mean, I had been thinkin of doing that all night and then all of sudden I just was. I don’t just do things like that. Dean I’m so sorry”.

                Dean pulls her into a tight embrace and shushes her. “It’s ok, you get in the shower and I’m going to go talk with the guys. We’re gonna figure this out.” He releases her hesitantly and turns her towards the bathroom door. He waits until she shuts the door and he hears water running before he turns around and takes a deep breath. His cock is still hard and throbbing so he waits a minute more before walking into the hall. In the hall he finds Sam and Castiel leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

                “It’s begun” Cass states simply, “Her desire will continue to grow until it drives her mad.”

                “What if we kill the thing that did this to her, will that stop it?” Dean turns pleading eyes to Cass. “We can’t let him have her Cass. We have to protect her.”

                “We don’t have time right now to figure out how to kill it Dean,” Sam speaks up staring at the door to Evie’s room. “But what if there is a way to buy us time?”

                “Then I say let’s do it, what did you find Sammy?” Dean is already striding towards the main hall and library.

                “It’s not what I found Dean. It’s what Cass said. He said her lust would grow out of control until she was satisfied. Why don’t we satisfy her?” Sam blushes and looks away from his brother to Cass. “Do you think it would work Cass?”

                “Well as far as I know it hasn’t been tried before in the history of the earth, so it’s worth a shot now I suppose. I just don’t think any human has the stamina to satisfy someone infected by a Popobawa. I’ll have to try, as a Seraph I may have the necessary stamina to hold off the hunger for a time.” Cass strides towards Evie’s room but is ripped back by Dean’s grasp on his trench coat.

                “Cass I swear to God if you go near her I’ll kill you,” Dean growls at his friend.

                “Dean, we have to try something and this isn’t just a normal lay, you can have at her but do you really think you can satisfy a supernatural level of lust?” Sam places a hand gently on his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t like the idea of it either, and we of course have to talk to her about it and see if she even wants to try it. But I don’t see any other options right now, we have to try.”

*************************************************************************************

                “It won’t be long, if she already is showing signs then…”Cass is cut off by a half scream emitting from the bathroom. Dean lets go of Cass’ coat and runs past him, barging into the bathroom looking for the threat. What he finds instead is Evie perched on the edge of the tub with her back pressed into the corner. One leg propped up against the wall and hot water running down her legs as her fingers work furiously rubbing over her smooth pussy. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy and she is letting out small whimpers of a woman coming down from an amazing high.  Dean freezes and his cock springs to attention, his damn fantasy right in front of him and all for the wrong reasons. Sam coughs behind him and Dean realizes that both Sam and Cass have followed him in. Sam is studiously looking at the ceiling tiles while Cass has his head cocked to one side again, studying Evie as she pleasures herself.

                Evie can feel eyes on her but she can’t seem to stop. She just had one of the most amazing orgasms of her life fingering herself in the shower while imagining Dean’s cock inside her, and yet she still can’t stop rubbing at her aching pussy. _So empty, I feel so empty. I need more_ she thinks wildly. Then she realizes there is more right there in the room. She opens her eyes and turns to the three men in the room with her. She arches her back to push her breasts towards them and slips her fingers from her needy pussy up her body. She rolls a hard nipple between her fingers before she locks eyes with Dean. His eyes feel like fire on her skin, she had only thought she had wanted him before but now she knows what real desire is, like she will explode if she doesn’t get his cock inside her soon. Her hand moves up from her breasts and Dean’s eyes flick to follow the path of her fingers, she draws them up her neck and finally sucks them into her mouth. Tasting herself on her fingers she nearly comes undone again. Her other hand travels to her pussy to continue when suddenly the shower is turned off and she is pulled up roughly. She feels something soft and fuzzy being yanked around her and in the daze she realizes Dean is the one man-handling her out of the tub. She is aching for his touch and tries to shrug off the towel Dean has wrapped her in so she can feel his hands on her, but he has a firm grip and pulls her into her temporary bedroom.

He places her on the bed and she immediately throws off the towel. Reaching for the person closest to her, she ends up grabbing Sam and pulls him towards her. She starts undoing his belt while he stands in front of her and she nuzzles her face up under his shirt to nip at the happy trail leading from his belly button down towards what she desires most. Completely unaware of the commotion going on around her as the three men try to figure out how to restrain her she happily thinks _He sure is tall but it works perfectly for this arrangement,_ as she fights Sam’s hands trying to pull hers away from his belt.

“Sammy what the hell man, get away from her!” Dean yells at his brother and pulls him back, but Evie tries to follow. Dean reacts on instinct and grabs her, pushing her back into a sitting position on the bed before rearing a hand back and smacking her across the cheek. The crack of his palm making contact with her face silences the room and Evie freezes with her head still thrown to the side. The men, afraid of another assault on one of their beings, look at each other silently, completely at a loss.

*************************************************************************************

The smack works like smelling salts and has Evie’s mind cleared in a heartbeat. She keeps her face averted as she remembers the past few minutes. Her face heats and she can feel the blush spreading over her body….her entire…nude… _oh my god_. She grips at the towel she had thrown off and clutches it to her chest. She closes her eyes in anguished embarrassment.

The three men stand their awkwardly, watching the change come over the woman before them. Deciding this is the only chance they will get to talk to her clear headed Sam starts “Evie we have to talk to you before it starts again. We have an idea.”

“Son of a bitch Sammy, give her minute” Dean flashes angrily at his brother.

“We don’t have a minute Dean! She needs to make a decision now while she’s lucid.” Sam slings back.

“Just say it and stop fucking talking like I’m not here. I’m going crazy, but I’m not going deaf.” Evie interjects into the brotherly argument. “What decision? What idea? Just somebody spit it out.”

Sam kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his. “Cass says you will keep getting worse until you’re satisfied. We want to try to, well, satisfy you. See if we can hold it off until we find the cure. But we won’t do anything without your consent.” Sam squeezes her hands reassuringly. Their eyes meet and he sees the tears threatening to overflow onto her cheeks.

“This is a seriously bad case of be careful what you wish for” Evie cracks a smile and wipes at her eyes. “This is how God is choosing to punish me for imagining the two of you naked when I first saw you in my restaurant.”

“Actually God wouldn’t care, he is still busy reuniting with his sister after a few millennia apart.” Cass shrugs and Dean punches him lightly on the arm.

“I don’t even know what to do with that piece of information,” Evie stares at Cass like she is seeing him for the first time. “Do you think it will work? Can we find the cure while we are all busy, well fulfilling some of my dirtier fantasies, I guess. Gangbang was never in the realm of possibility until this mess.” Evie pulls her shoulders back and straightens her spine, like she is preparing to walk onto a battle field.

“We don’t know if it will work Evie. This is the first time we’ve come across this flavor of monster and honestly, we’re grasping at straws here. I don’t want you doing this because you think it’s your only option.” Dean’s voice reflects his torment. He wants her so badly, but not like this. Not because she’s on some supernatural Spanish fly. He wants her to want him the same way, to be fully present while he rides her and makes her cum for him.

“It sounds like the only current option. Unless you want to tie me up and let me go mad. Which, by the way, tying me up would just turn me on even more and probably speed up the process.  I imagined you tying me up and having your way with me when I saw you at the restaurant,” Evie slaps a hand across her mouth not believing she just said that out loud.

Dean can’t help but be turned on. He knows the situation sucks, but knowing that she wanted him before the encounter with the Popobawa definitely helps ease the rape-iness feeling of it all. He watches warily as Evie stands, still clutching the towel to her chest. She walks towards him and leans up on tip toes to whisper in his ear “Be honest, even if tonight hadn’t happened we would have been imagining each other in our beds tonight. So we may as well enjoy the opportunity to get what we have both been wanting since you walked into my restaurant today.” Her hot breath tickles his ear and Dean feels his cock actually twitch in pain from straining to be released from his jeans.

Sam clears his throat and Evie turns her attention to him. “So that’s a yes? We’re going to try it?”

Evie looks back at Dean and the right side of her mouth turns upwards into a smirk. “That’s a yes Sam, but my one condition is I get to have my way with Dean first.”

Sam gets the message loud and clear and grabs Cass by the arm to hastily pull him out of the room. As he is leaving Evie hears Cass ask, “But then who’s second?” She chuckles and looks up shyly at Dean. His eyes are fixed on her with an animal lust and her entire body alights in tingles. She feels the wave of lust rising again but fights it down. She wants to be her for as much of this as she can be.

She releases her grip on the towel and it falls silently to the floor. Dean takes two steps forward and crashes his lips to hers.


	5. +Satisfaction+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy, steamy smut. 
> 
> Oh how I wished I owned Supernatural but the Winchesters and their lives are not my creation, just Evie and her predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road so far....Sam and Dean are in New Orleans hunting a Popobawa which rapes its victims before mutilating some. Dean is attracted to the cute waitress and checks on her later that night just in time to find her being attacked by Popobawa. Castiel appears to say Evie has been infected and will be consumed by lust until she goes mad or finds satisfaction. Sam comes up with the plan to have them satisfy her and so we end up here with Dean and Evie.....

                His kiss is everything she had imagined it would be. Unapologetic, knowing what he wants and taking it, Evie’s knees go weak and she finds herself clutching onto his jacket while his hands thread through her hair. She captures his bottom lip in between her teeth and nips lightly, pulling back to nip at his chin and jawline. She feels his throat vibrate under her lips as he groans and suddenly her head is yanked back and his lips are on her neck.

                Her body is on fire and the friction of his clothes rubbing against her oversensitive skin makes her whimper, actually whimper, with need. She feels his hands run down her back and grip the curve of her ass. His fingers dig in and pull her tight against him. She moans his name as his lips and teeth trail a line from the skin of her neck just under her ear to her clavicle. Her fingers grip at his short hair and she bites her bottom lip. She feebly pulls his head away from her neck and steps back to pull at his jacket.  

                “Too many clothes”, she whispers hotly. Dean doesn’t hesitate and kisses her again as he pulls his jacket off and throws it across the room. Evie slides her hands under his t-shirt and along his hard stomach, lifting his Zeppelin shirt as her hands travel up. Shirt, shoes, and socks all disappear from his body before she is hastily pulling at his belt and opening his jeans. She drops to her knees as she yanks open Dean’s jeans and pulls down his briefs enough to allow his cock to spring free. She hears him suck in a breath in anticipation and she pauses to look up into his eyes. Only when their eyes meet does she wrap her fingers around the base of his cock and flick out her tongue to tease the tip.

Dean grabs her hair again and closes his eyes, trying to fight his urge to pull her onto his cock. Her fingers wrapped around him isn’t enough and he grits his teeth while she tortures him with her tongue just circling the tip of his manhood. The sense of relief he feels when her lips finally close around the head and he is engulfed in the soft, warm wetness of her mouth is almost enough to push him over the edge. He opens his eyes again to see her green eyes still locked on his face. She lowers her head and pushes more of him into her mouth. He doesn’t expect her to go further since he is already at the back of her mouth and hitting her throat but she releases her grip on his shaft and instead uses her hands to hold on to his hips and pull him in more. He grunts in surprise and pleasure when the head of his cock is forced into the tightness of her throat. “Oh fuck, Evie” Dean growls out and tightens his grip on her hair. She pulls back and he lets her even though every fiber of his being is telling him to fuck her mouth for all he is worth. Then all thoughts are obliterated as she deep throats him again and begins to bob up and down on his cock. Alternating between taking all of him, circling the head with her tongue, using her hand to stroke onto his cock with her mouth following right behind Evie is pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Dean can’t let it end this soon, not before he is inside her so he steps away from her and pulls her to her feet.

Evie squeals as Dean grips her ass again and lifts her slightly before tossing her backwards and onto the bed. He kneels on the edge of the bed and grasps one of her ankles, bringing it up to plant a kiss on it. She uses her other foot to try and push his jeans down his hips, but he grabs her other ankle and pushes it to the side, spreading her legs and exposing her glistening pussy to his hungry eyes. She doesn’t even feel embarrassed as she reaches down to spread her lips and slips a finger into her core. She is so hot with him watching her as she rubs her palm against her clit and adds a finger to her pussy. After only a minute Dean swoops between her legs and forces her hand away. With one of her legs thrown over his shoulder she feels his fingers replace hers and she arches her back in pleasure. Two of his fingers start pumping in and out of her, curling upwards to hit that delicious spot inside her that makes her toes curl. Her entire body is on fire and she starts pinching at her nipples and kneading her breasts. She feels the heat of his breath over her before she feels his tongue circling her clit. His fingers take on a different rhythm as his tongue dances across her clit, flicking quickly while his fingers slowly slide in and out. The difference in paces scrambles her brain and she can’t figure out if she wants to beg him to speed up the finger fucking or slow down his tongue as one is tortuously sweet and the other is driving her hard and fast towards the edge. Grabbing his hair like he had grabbed hers she tries to pull him up her body but he growls and refuses to move from his feasting on her center. The hand that had been wrapped around her leg moves up to join her hand on her breast.

Dean’s hands are rough, the hands of a man who hasn’t had an easy life, but they know exactly how to get her as he grabs as much of her DD breast as he can and then teases her nipple before pinching it harshly. A strangled cry escapes her throat as she arches again, the sharp pain in her nipple and the sweet sensations from her pussy has her almost crying to Dean that she’s going to cum.  Like that was the magic word Dean stops everything and Evie lies there bewildered. Dean crawls up her body and kisses her, fingers lightly circling her clit, enough to keep her on the edge, but not push her over. He moves to the side of her and stares at her while keeping up the game with her throbbing clit.

“Do you want to cum Princess?” Dean asks, flicking across her clit after the question to see her gasp and her chest rise with the intake of breath.  She looks like a goddess spread out before him like this. This is what he had been imagining in the restaurant, this gorgeous woman naked and pressed against him with her juices coating his mouth and hands and soon his cock. Now all he is missing is the sound of her voice begging him to let her cum. He sinks two fingers into her again and fucks her furiously for about 5 seconds before pulling out and resuming the circling of her clit. “I don’t think you heard me so let me ask again. Do you want to cum for me Evie?” Her eyes dilate and she nods vigorously. “That’s not an answer”, his deep voice whispers into her hair.

“Yes, please. Oh God Dean I’m so close”, Evie frantically whispers back. Her eyes pleading with him to push her over the edge. “Please make me cum Dean”. She feels his fingers flick over her clit again, the direct contact like a taser zapping pleasure through her body. She moans and is about to start begging in earnest when his mouth is on hers again and his fingers are inside her again. She can taste herself on his lips and wonders if he tastes himself on hers. His fingers pick up the pace and his thumb finds her clit as his mouth moves to close over one nipple. He bites down on it hard while his thumb plays with her clit and just like that Dean Winchester has her shooting over the moon. She cries out and fists her hands in the sheet, knowing she is being loud enough for Sam and Cass to hear, but unable to stop herself. The orgasm is crashing into her and her entire body tenses with intense pleasure. Dean furiously fucks her with his fingers hitting her G-spot with every thrust, not letting her cum down yet and as he does she feels herself gushing around his hand. He finally slows down and stops, pulling his hand away from her sensitive pussy he reaches his hand up to her face and she eagerly licks her juices off his hand.      

“Holy shit that was amazing” Dean is looking at her in awe, unable to believe she just squirted all over his hand. “You know I’m going to make you do that again, right?” He looks so pleased with himself Evie laughs in-between gasping to try and catch her breath.

“Maybe later, right now I have something else in mind”, Evie pushes Dean onto his back and pulls at the jeans still encasing his legs. Dean helps her push them and his underwear off and then she is straddling his hips. Her pussy rubbing against his cock as it’s pushed flat against his stomach. Her clit is still singing from the orgasm and each gyration feels like a snap of a rubber band against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She leans over him and kisses him deeply, slowing things down for a minute and really enjoying the feeling of Dean beneath her coupled with the afterglow of the climax he just gave her.

She is eager to repay the favor and lifts up so that his cock is lined up with her center. She lowers slightly so just the tip enters and then before she can even give a second thought to the size of the shaft that is about to be inside her she slides down the rest of it. Just like when she was blowing him she has to work up to taking all of it. She concentrates on relaxing as she bounces on his thick cock. She can feel him stretching her pussy and filling every inch, pushing against her cervix each time he bottoms out in her.  They both groan in pleasure while her pussy grips at his cock. Evie finds a good rhythm and places her hands on Dean’s chest to support herself while she rides his oversized tool.

Dean’s fingers dig into her fleshy hips and he pulls her down harder onto him. He knows she wants it all and he starts thrusting up into her, stretching her so she can take all. He loves the feel of her hips in his hands and how she leans onto his chest to piston herself onto his cock. The feel of her pussy wrapped around his throbbing hard on is even better than her mouth was and grunts with pleasure when his pubic hair hits her vulva lips and he is fully engulfed in her heat. They both pause at the shockwave of pleasure, Dean from feeling every inch of himself wrapped in her gripping heat and Evie from feeling that delightful mix of pain and pleasure from him pressing against her cervix deep inside of her.  It’s only a couple of seconds before they are thrusting at each other again, both racing for the same goal. Dean watches in awe as Evie leans back, causing his cock to hit a different angle and opening up for him to see his cock disappearing into her. He watches her pussy lips swallow his cock over and over and then her fingers are there, playing with her clit while she rides him. Dean groans again, loving seeing a woman who knows what she wants. He knows then and there he will never get some fake, over acted, porn star orgasm out of Evie, it will always be the real thing with this goddess. He wants to feel her contracting around him and pushes at her hip so she will let him take control.

Evie rolls off him and feels so empty until he is on top of her and has one of her legs over his shoulder again. His cock rams into her fully on the first thrust and she cries out. His eyes are dark and his voice is deeper than it was earlier when he tells her “Play with yourself while I fuck you Princess”. She reaches her hand down to rub at her clit again and swears he starts fucking her even harder. His eyes are roaming all over her body and his cock is filling every inch of her. He pushes her leg closer to her chest and this changes the angle he is fucking her at. Now his cock is hitting her G-spot and cervix while her fingers are toying her clit. She can feel herself about to cum and Dean seems to sense she is close. He speeds up and continues fucking her as she reaches climax again and her pussy clamps around his cock. A handful of thrusts later he buries himself to the hilt inside of her and cries out his own climax.

Dean collapses on top of her, catching his weight on his forearms. They are both sweaty and out of breath. Evie runs her fingers lightly through Dean’s hair and kisses him sweetly. Dean returns the kiss and slowly pulls himself out of her. She sucks in a small breath through her teeth and thanks her lucky stars he wasn’t bigger. She will already be delightfully sore tomorrow as it is. They lay on the bed and Dean moves to his side so he can pull her close to him. Evie snuggles into his side and is about to drift off when she notices Dean is tense. “Dean, what’s wrong?” Evie sleepily looks up.

“How do you feel?” Dean hates himself for sounding like a chick, but he has to make sure. “Do you feel…” Evie cuts him off

“Dean I’m ok, for now. I’m actually tired and I don’t feel that burning need like I did earlier. Of course a quick nap and staying naked next to you, I’m sure it will be a different story in a couple of hours.” She lifts her heads and kisses him again. “Thank you for being the knight that volunteered to fall on his sword to save me from myself.”

“Well if we’re splitting hairs here I’d say you’re the one that fell on my sword.” Dean smirks in satisfaction and soaks up the sound of Evie’s muffled laugh against his chest. While not being the exact scenario he imagined himself and the cute waitress in, it at least had the same theme. As he dozes off with Evie in his arms his last conscious thought is how he sure is glad he didn’t miss out on pie tonight after all.


	6. + Or is it?+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunger isn't quite satisfied yet, let's see if the Seraphim can help a girl out.
> 
> I'd love to hear some thoughts on couplings or acts you'd like to read about.

A few hours later Evie stirs and stretches. Her stomach growls and she decides to get up and search for some food. She kisses Dean lightly on the cheek before sliding out from underneath his arm. She takes the duffle Castiel had brought into the bathroom and turns on the light. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she looks through her clothing options. She’s pumped to find he grabbed her favorite sleep shirt, a long black shirt with the Batman symbol right across the chest. She pairs that with some cotton sleep shorts and combs through her hair before quietly slipping out of the bedroom.

She walks towards the main room quietly, sure that no one else would be awake this early.  After a few minutes of searching through the hallways she finds a pantry and the next door over leads into an industrial looking kitchen. The earthy smell of freshly brewed coffee already permeates the air and Evie heads straight for the metal percolator on the counter. Like someone had known she was coming there is a clean coffee cup sitting next to the percolator and she quickly pours herself a cup. Carrying the mug to the fridge she opens the door and leans down to pull out the cream, yet finds the fridge is completely bare. A man clears his throat behind her and she quickly stands to find Castiel behind her holding out a carton of half and half.

“Oh, good morning. Cass, right? Sorry if I stole your coffee cup I just can’t resist first thing in the morning.” She sheepishly holds out the mug of steaming liquid but Cass just smiles and opens the half and half to pour some in the cup for her.

“It’s no problem, I would have had one out for you but thought you would still be sleeping after your eventful evening”, Cass doesn’t notice the blush that erupts on Evie’s cheeks before he continues. “After all it’s not every day a woman is attacked by a flying demon that looks like a giant bat.”

“Right, giant bat. Anyways I’m starving, did you by chance buy food while you were out too? I could make us some breakfast.” Evie brushes past Castiel as she makes her way to the grocery bags on the counter. As she moves past him she catches the scent of pine trees and something else that her mind just identifies as man. She inhales deeply and feels her body start to heat. Shaking herself, Evie takes a long drink of her coffee before pulling out Cass’ haul from the market. “Well you’ve got everything I need to make French Toast and you’ve got plenty of bacon and sausage. How about I make you and the boys breakfast, as a thank you....for everything.” She turns towards Castiel and takes a good look at him for the first time. His dark hair is tousled and he has a five o’clock shadow, he is still in that same trench coat, which is weird, but his eyes have her stopping in her tracks. They are a bright crystalline blue and take her in with such solemnity. He is an odd duck, she decides, but seems to be very sweet and Dean and Sam sure trust him.

“French toast would be good. How are you feeling? Do you feel satisfied or like you’re still drawn to the Popobawa?” Castiel seems to be trying to puzzle out something as he asks his questions.

“I’m…..I’m good. Not jumping every guy in sight yet” _Although you look like you’d be a fun guy to jump_ Evie’s mind supplies of its own accord. “Er, anyways breakfast let me just find some bowls and pans.” She spies some mixing bowls on the top shelf next to the sink and lifts her leg to hoist herself up on the counter. As she pulls herself up and straightens her torso she unexpectedly feels a hand cup her ass. She glances over her shoulder to find Castiel looking a little startled and at a loss.

“I uh, thought you could use a hand up and was going for your lower back.” He looks at where his hand ended up instead and then back at Evie “It appears I misjudged your climbing speed and now I’m not sure how to gracefully remove my hand from our current situation.” Castiel’s matter of fact tone has Evie fighting off a fit of giggles.

“Well sugar, there is no grace at this point. You just make a choice on whether you want to cop a feel or take it off. While you’re deciding why don’t you use your other hand to put these bowls on the counter for me?” She passes the bowls down and Castiel, still undecided on what to do about his hand on her rear, places the bowls on the counter.  “You’re definitely not from around here are you?” Evie asks as she moves Cass’ hand so she can turn around and sit on the counter for her return to earth. She ends up holding his hand against her thigh and realizes she must have pulled him closer on accident as Cass is now pressed against the counter squarely between her thighs.

“No actually I’m from heaven” Castiel now seems fascinated by his hand on her thigh and the shirt that has ridden up to reveal the stretched cotton of her sleep shorts.

“Heaven? Is that a botched pickup line or are you actually saying you’re an Angel?” Evie tries to ignore the heat of his hand on her thigh and not squirm on the counter. She wants to move his hand up her thigh further and wrap her legs around his hips _Woah now, breathe Evie._  She needs to remove herself from the situation before she loses her self-control. She scoots forward towards the edge of the counter and lowers herself slowly to the ground, anticipating Castiel to move back and allow her to stand. He doesn’t move back more than her body forces him too and she ends up pressed between him and the counter. She is now staring into his blue eyes from just inches away and can feel his breath brush across her face. Her face and body flush with pleasure and she inhales that scent of pine trees again, closing her eyes and making a sound close to a purr.  

Castiel seems to finally notice the social faux pas and takes a step back. “Sorry. Dean tells me I need to work on personal space, but yes I am an Angel.”

Evie opens her eyes and stares incoherently for a moment while she tries to clear the fog in her brain. “Sure, ok. Demons and angels. Why not?” She moves to the bowls and groceries and begins whipping up breakfast. With a little space between them she is able to focus better although she can still feel a tingling where his hands had been on her and every time she focuses on one of those spots a current shoots directly to her pussy. While she cooks she and Castiel chat about this and that - the Winchesters, his life working alongside them, her life in New Orleans, and her love of cooking.

Cass watches her dance about the kitchen while he sips his coffee. He feels guilty for finding Dean’s current romantic interest so beguiling and yet is unable to stop himself from waiting for every move that causes her shirt to ride up enough to see the swell of her ass.

After a few moments she sets a plate in front of him that contains bacon, sausage, and a few slices of thick, golden French toast. She hands him the syrup while she tops off her coffee. When it’s her turn to pour the syrup on her toast she does so with a relish and uses her finger to swipe at a little bit that is running down the side of the bottle. She pops her finger into her mouth and licks it clean while Cass watches. Cass watching her do that simple act has her getting all hot again. Her nipples harden beneath her shirt and she squeezes her thighs together. She and Cass eat in silence while Evie tries to settle herself. She may have been able to compose herself if she hadn’t spied some syrup on the corner of Castiel’s mouth. His tongue flicks out to lick it off and Evie is overcome by an intense need. She must have made some sort of sound because Castiel is next to her in an instant.

“Evie, are you ok? Is it happening again?” Cass is torn between staying with this girl who is obviously in need and going to get Dean. If he leaves her there’s no telling what will happen and she isn’t responding to him, instead she is staring at his lips and her pupils have dilated to the point there is almost no color of the iris left.

Evie is staring at Castiel’s face, wanting to kiss him so badly she can almost taste him. Before she finishes the thought she has thrown herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, finding his lips with hers she kisses him while molding the entire length of her body against his. Her tongue seeks entrance to his mouth and Cass grants it.

Castiel instinctively wraps his arms around Evie. Feeling her soft body against his causes his cock to harden and push against her stomach.  Evie pulls back and whimpers softly, she tries to pull her shirt over her head but Cass grabs her hands. “Evie are you sure you want this? Do you want me to go get Dean?” 

In answer, Evie guides Cass’ hands under her shirt, raising it up until he reaches her breasts, begging him to touch her. “No, please Cass I need you. I can’t take it any more I want you.” She is surprised at the vigor Cass shows once she says this. He seems hesitant on exactly what to do, but eager to do anything she guides him to. Her heart melts a bit at the uncertainty in his eyes as he kneads her breasts. She takes control and cups her hands over his, showing him how she likes to be touched. “It’s ok Cass, I like it rough,” she whispers as she pulls him in for another kiss.

Cass remembers a situation like this he saw in porn video with a plumber and a woman he was servicing. Castiel decides to try it out and he grips Evie’s hair in one hand and her hip in the other to spin her around so she is facing the counter. He can feel the heat emanating from her body as he pulls her back against his chest and moves his hands under her shirt again to continue pinching and massaging her breasts. She leans her head back onto his shoulder and guides one of his hands down to her shorts. She slips his hand under the waistband and down until he is cupping her pussy. She gyrates her hips and starts riding his hand.

“You’re very wet Evelyn, you must want this very much,” Cass’ deep rumble in her ear sends shivers down her spine. Never mind how he knew her full name, as long as he keeps going.

She continues to ride Cass’ fingers and can feel her orgasm getting closer. Knowing they could get caught at any moment just fuels her desire to have Cass’ cock in her as quickly as possible. Evie’s hand reaches behind her to grasp Castiel’s cock through his slacks. He is roughly the same size as Dean although it’s hard to tell length through clothes. She strokes him a few times while he kisses at her neck before he pushes her chest down so she is leaning over the counter. Castiel undoes his pants and pulls out his throbbing cock before sliding Evie’s shorts down over her hips. He rubs his cock against her pussy a few times and watches as she thrusts back towards him, his hands glide across the curves of her hips and ass. Then he remembers something else the plumber had done that the woman seemed to like very much. Cass uses his right hand to smack Evie’s ass, a nice solid smack that pinkens her right cheek.

Evie cries out in absolute pleasure and a little surprise. Cass was keeping her on her toes which was titillating, but she needed him right now. She reaches beneath her and grabs his cock, lining it up with her dripping pussy. He slides into her easily and sets a steady rhythm of pounding into her from behind. Cass grabs onto her hips and Evie has a white-knuckled grip on the counter. She needs more, so she pushes back against Castiel’s thrusts, causing him to go harder and deeper.  “Oh fuck, Castiel. Yes, fuck me harder.” Evie pants as she meets Cass’ thrusts.

Castiel is at a loss for words with the vision before him. Evie’s ass, complete with red hand print, bouncing onto his cock and the wonderful feeling of being buried inside a woman has him wondering once again why he doesn’t do this more often. Cass spanks Evie again, this time on the left cheek and his groan matches her cry as it causes her pussy to clench around him. Remembering his time with April he reaches around Evie’s hips and finds where their bodies meet. His fingers start rubbing over the tiny nub he finds there and Evie’s reaction is immediate. Her pussy squeezes around his cock and her breathing changes pace. She is furiously rutting into him and he keeps up the pace with his fingers until her entire body tenses below his and he feels her pussy convulsing around him.

Evie cries out loudly as she cums on the angel’s cock. _Touched by an Angel indeed_ she thinks wryly and she notices that Castiel isn’t slowing down. In fact he is picking up the pace and slamming into her while continuing to play with her clit. 

Castiel continues to fuck her over the kitchen counter through two more orgasms and several more spankings before he groans out his release. He pulls her up and twists her head to the side so he can kiss her deeply while he unloads his cum deep inside her. His arm stays wrapped around her so she remains tightly against his body and impaled on his cock.  

Evie rocks her hips slightly, wanting to milk Cass for all he is worth. The angel is breathing heavily and moans at the motion of her hips. He holds her against him for another minute, almost like he is reluctant to let go of this connection. She doesn’t mind and strokes his arm where it is wrapped around her waist; her head resting back on his shoulder again while they lazily kiss in the afterglow.

“Um….Cass?” a baritone voice breaks into their reverie and Evie looks up to see Sam standing in the doorway. “Dude, you might want to put some clothes on quick. Dean’s up and he smells bacon.”

Evie assesses their situation, her shorts around her ankles, Cass’ pants opened and his cock just now slipping out of her, the kitchen smelling of sex and bacon. She can’t let Dean just walk in on this, even if he understands the effects of the Popo-whatever it is she finds that she cares about how he might feel about seeing his best friend fucking his….well whatever she was.

Cass pulls away and quickly does up his pants. Evie leans down to pull up her shorts, but Cass stops her. He kneels and pulls her shorts up while laying a tender kiss on one of the handprints he has left on her ass. His quiet way of apologizing if he went too far, but Evie tousles his hair affectionately and smiles at him, her gentle touch assuring him that she loved every minute of it.

Evie notices Sam watching them and staring intently at the marks blazing bright red on her porcelain skin before they are covered by her shorts. She sees a flash of hunger in Sam’s eyes and she can already guess the scenarios playing in his head because they are now playing through hers as well.

“Do I smell bacon?” Dean enters the kitchen and Cass jumps away from Evie. Evie, Cass, and Sam all start stuttering out nonsense Evie:“Ugh yes I made breakfast”…Sam: ”Oh there’s coffee, great!”….Cass:”I’ll grab some more plates”.

Dean stares at the three of them suspiciously. “Ok, and why does it smell like sex in here?” The room freezes.


	7. Reality of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out Cas and Evie and Evie has to come to grips with the reality of her situation.

Dean stares at the three of them suspiciously. “Ok, and why does it smell like sex in here?” The room freezes.

                Dean looks from Sam, to Cass, and finally to Evie. He notes the flush on her cheeks and how close she and Cass are standing and realization dawns. “Dammit Cass, are you freaking kidding me?!” Dean starts towards his friend but Sam grabs him by the shoulders.

                “Dean! Come on man calm down, you know the situation we’re all in.” Sam nods his head meaningfully at Evie who has turned away from them all in embarrassment and is busying herself by plating some breakfast for Sam and Dean. Her back is rigid and her head is down.

                Evie can’t believe she is in this fucked up situation. Yes she had been attracted to both Sam and Dean when she saw them in the restaurant, who wouldn’t be? They were two prime examples of how genetics can perfectly align. Cass was not her usual type, but there was something about him so endearing and his voice rumbles like it was meant for sex. Two guys in two days was definitely not her norm, but these two days also have definitely not been normal in any way. She doesn’t regret fucking Cass, but she does regret upsetting Dean, and on top of it all being in the room with these three incredibly sexy men is already starting to drive her wild again. Her embarrassment and dignity is warring with the effects of the Popobawa’s spell.

                Dean is fighting every instinct in his body that is telling him to clock Cass right in his solemn face. He knows Sam is right and he needs to cool it, but he still feels like he failed Evie again. First by letting her be dragged off by a monster, and now by not being there when she needed him to be. It’s really his fault she fucked Cass, if he had gotten up sooner and been out here with her when the episode hit then he would have been the one fucking her in the kitchen, while Cass watched. _Well that was a weird thing to add_ Dean muses before shaking of Sam. Dean takes a few hesitant steps towards Evie when he sees her wipe at her eyes and his jealousy vanishes, well takes a rest at least. He looks at Cass and nods his head, silently letting his best friend know they are good, for now. 

That’s when Evie knocks the butter knife off the counter and bends over to pick it up. Dean hears Sam groan “oh shit” behind him and Cass stutter, when Evie’s shirt rises up to reveal her tightly stretched shorts and; peeking out from the bottom of them as if waving to him; four pink, clearly distinguishable finger marks curving around the swell of Evie’s ass.  Dean suddenly has a very vivid mental image of what happened, he sees in his mind’s eye Evie bent over of the counter and Cass fucking her from behind while he spanks her and she moans for him. Dean finds the image in his head incredibly arousing, which is also incredibly confusing. He had heard Evie joke about a gang bang last night, but hadn’t actually thought anything of it. Now Dean has a distinct vision of Evie sucking his cock while Cass pounds into her from behind.

He shoots an incredulous look at Cass, who simply responds with “She appeared to really enjoy it when I spanked her.”

“Oh my god, like this couldn’t get more awkward” Evie turns around sees an intensity in all three men that causes her entire body to flush and the breath to leave her body. “Um, guys. I really need you three to stop looking at me like that or this will end up getting more awkward.” She shifts hers weight so her thighs rub together and turns back to the two plates of food.

That’s when she feels Dean step behind her, well she feels a man, but the smell of leather is all Dean. His hand gently caresses her ass where the Cass’ heated hand prints still pulse. Dean nuzzles at her neck just an instant before whispering in her ear “Are you ok sweetheart?”

Evie lets out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know, I mean yes I’m ok with everything that happened with Castiel and yes I enjoyed it a lot.”

Cass interrupts with “She intensely enjoyed it at least three times” before Sam yanks him back and claps a hand over the angel’s mouth.

Evie continues, trying to ignore the ever-mounting level of awkward “I just, this is not in my comfort zone. Multiple guys is not something I’m used to and this is just weird. Normally yes I’d be attracted to you three, but since that thing attacked me last night it’s like what I would normally find sexy is suddenly irresistible and hard wired straight to my pussy.” She turns around and shoves a plate of food at Dean who looks taken aback.

As she hands Sam his plate he arches an eyebrow and asks “you three?”

Evie answers with a strain of frustration in her voice “Yes Sam, you three. In fact being in this small space with all three of you is driving me insane. I am clearly imagining all four of us naked and writhing together on the floor and it’s enough to make me want to strip off my clothes and jump you right here and now.” Her eyes challenge the three men to comment but they wisely remain silent.  Evie pivots and storms out of the kitchen trying to escape the desperate need that is twisting at her insides.

“All things considered she has much more will-power than I would have expected from someone infected by the Popobawa. By this time other victims in her situation would have pulled the three of us into an orgy that lasted for hours until each of us was begging for a respite.” Castiel’s gift for holding nothing back finally breaks Sam and Dean out of their inner-thoughts and the three men sit at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast and talk about how to handle this situation.

“Dean we talked about this last night, you are not going to be able to do this alone. Evie knows that too and she agreed.” Sam reasons with his brother.

“I know Sammy, I just…this sucks ok?” Dean retorts and shoves another piece of bacon in his mouth.    

“You know Ancient Roman’s quite enjoyed the Popobawa’s effects. Many orgies were started by those infected by the Popobawa. Of course it was always preferable for human orgies as opposed to the victims being raped and sodomized by the Popobawa itself. Many humans don’t survive the coupling, those that don’t the Popobawa shreds apart to try and hide its tracks.” Castiel supplies hoping that helping with the hunt will keep Dean from being too mad at him.

“So that’s why only some victims were mutilated, because they didn’t survive the sex?” Sam looks confused and horrified by the idea, “How is that possible?”

“If you’d seen what that flying piece of shit had between its legs you wouldn’t be questioning it.” Dean’s gut wrenches as he thinks of Evie being subjected to that horrifying experience. To save her from that he would do anything, even if it meant sharing her with his best friend and his brother.  “We can’t just keep trying to hold it at bay Cass, do you know how to kill this thing and how to cure Evie?”

“The Popobawa is nearly impossible to find, the easiest way is to follow its victims. When they are infected their heightened libido increases their pheromones. It’s how the Popobawa tracks them, it may also be part of what is drawing all three of us to her so strongly. Not only is she an attractive woman, she is literally a walking, talking aphrodisiac.” Cass finishes his breakfast and puts his plate in the sink.

“Ok first, we aren’t using Evie as bait.” Dean is indignant at the mere idea of it, “Second, if she is going to affect everyone around her like this then we can’t let her leave the bunker. Can you imagine if she walked into one of those bars tonight?”

“So at least one of us needs to stay with her, and the other two can hunt.” Sam supplies as a solution.

“No, I guarantee the Popobawa will find her here, it is just waiting for darkness. We should all stay with her. Fire will kill it as will beheading. It’s fast though and there are rumors that it can blend into shadow so that it’s nearly invisible.” Cass spies Evie’s still nearly full plate of breakfast, “We should take her some food, she didn’t get a chance to eat much before….well you know”.

“Cass you really need to learn when to stop talking” Dean snaps at him and reaches for the plate but Sam beats him to it.

“I’ll take it to her. You still need to calm down and we both know Cass isn’t the best at subtlety.” Sam takes the plate with a clean fork and knife and heads towards Evie’s room. She isn’t in there but he hears something coming from down the hall. He continues in that direction and hears singing coming from the closed door to the archives. He enters and finds Evie, now dressed in a short sleeve button up and ankle cropped pants, walking along the bookshelf, running her fingers across the spines and singing to herself “I’ve got gadgets and gizmos a’plenty, I’ve got oozits and whatzits galore.”

Sam chuckles and Evie whirls to face him “Is that from the Little Mermaid?” he offers the plate of food, so she would know why he followed her.

“Yes, it just seemed like a fitting song and singing Disney tunes lets me forget about other things currently happening.  If you stick around ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’ is next on my internal playlist.” Evie gratefully accepts the plate of food and sits at one of the study tables to eat. Sam sits next to her and leans back comfortably in the chair.

“So, How are you doing?” Sam gently probes.

“Well trust me, if I was having another episode you would know it. It’s as subtle as Tourette’s and would likely involve me ripping your clothes off” Evie shrugs and then answers honestly. “I’ve had 5 orgasms in the past 5 hours and yet my body is still screaming for more. I don’t know if I should feel like I’m being violated or just enjoy the ride. No matter how much I tell myself I can’t actually want this, I love every fantastic fucking minute of it. It’s like being set free to live out whatever fantasy crosses my mind and knowing it’s completely safe because no one will ever find out if I did take part in some supernatural orgies with three guys who are underwear-model level of hotness.” Evie makes eye contact with Sam and holds his gaze. “Did I scare you away yet?”

Sam laughs again enjoying the fighting spirit in her “My brother and I have literally been to hell, a few times actually, and for a  while I had the devil possessing me so I don’t think an attractive woman exploring her fantasies, supernaturally fueled or not, is going to faze me at this point.”

Evie stares at him open-mouthed, “Ok I can’t compete with that, you win.” She laughs, full on belly-laughs for what feels like the first time in forever. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh at that, it sounds horrible, but you have to admit this is all just absolutely crazy.”

“It is crazy, but after a while you get used to it I suppose. It’s easier to deal with it all knowing that we get to save people.” Sam pushes Evie’s empty plate aside and pulls over one of the books he had been reading yesterday. “This is one of the books that has information on the Popobawa if you’re at all curious. We know we kill it with either fire or decapitation and we know it can track you, so none of us are going to leave you alone for even a second. We’ll be ready when it gets here and I promise you, we will end it.”

The intensity in Sam’s gaze has Evie flushing where she sits. Sam notices the blush creeping down her neck and his eyes follow it to where it disappears under the neckline of her blouse. He pictures again the scene that had greeted him in the kitchen, Evie bent over the counter with her back arching and her mouth open in climax while Cass pumped into her. That paired with his first image of her in the restaurant, flirty and light hearted and genuine has Sam aching to be included in this woman’s world.

“Sam”, his name is a whisper on her lips and when their eyes meet, they both know what is about to happen.

 


	8. +Research Can Be Fun+

“Sam”, his name is a whisper on her lips and when their eyes meet, they both know what is about to happen.

                Evie stands and takes a slow step towards Sam, she has always enjoyed showing off her body, so when her knee touches his she raises her hands up to the buttons of her blouse. Not in a rush to open them yet, she strokes one hand up and down the row of buttons while Sam’s eyes follow her fingers. She pops open the bottom two buttons of her blouse and Sam shifts in his chair, sitting up straighter and reaching a hand out to pull her closer. Evie smiles in triumph and steps back, just out of reach. She pops another couple of buttons and moves so she is directly in front of Sam now. His hands are curled into fists on his legs as if he’s trying desperately not to reach out and touch her. Evie is releasing a button every few seconds now and she straddles Sam’s lap as she reaches the final two buttons on her blouse. Sam’s eyes are focused down at those buttons like he can pop them open with his mind if he just thinks hard enough. His hands move up her thighs and around to cup her ass, squeezing it. Evie meets his gaze as she smirks and opens the last button, revealing a pink, front clasp push up bra.

                Sam watches her breasts rise with a breath and he uses his grip on her ass to yank her farther up his lap and into his body for a kiss. Her hands cup his face while their tongues fight for dominance. Sam stands with Evie still on his lap, eliciting a yelp from the woman wrapped around his frame, and settles her on the study table. He frees her mouth and instead kisses and bites his way down her neck and chest until he is nuzzling in the soft mounds of her breasts. Her hands are in his hair, alternately caressing it and gripping it when he hits a particularly sensitive spot. She is exquisite laid out on the table beneath him, hair fanning out over the pages of some books and the curves of her upper body outlined by the shirt still encasing her arms. Sam leans up to pull off his shirt and Evie sits up to finish pulling off her blouse. Sam watches as she unsnaps her bra, throwing it off and then pulling at his belt. This time he helps her get his belt off and then he leans over her again, pushing her back onto the table so he can unsnap her slacks. She lifts her hips so he can pull them down and off her legs, kicking off her ballet flats in the process. Sam kisses his way back up her leg from ankle, to calf, nipping at the inside of her thigh before he reaches the edge of her matching pink panties. He sees a cartoon unicorn on printed on her panties as he kisses his way onto her soft belly which causes him to smile against her stomach. This must have tickled because Evie convulses with laughter. Sam looks up to meet her eyes “Unicorns?”

                “Yeah so? You fight monsters, you bet your ass I’m going hold out hope for unicorns now.” Evie caresses Sam’s face as she talks. She tries to sit up, but Sam lays a hand on her chest and holds her down. He is nuzzling at the top edge of her panties and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Then he hooks his fingers under the elastic and pulls them down, kissing his way down her left leg the same way he had up the right one. As he lets her panties drop to the floor he takes in the image of Evie spread out on the table, completely naked and wanting for him. He leans over her to kiss her as his hands roam her body, her arms wrap around him and he hisses in pure pleasure as her nails scratch lightly down his back. Sam takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it before biting down, causing Evie to gasp. It isn’t long before she is begging him to take her. His hand snakes between her legs and he runs a finger up her folds. She is dripping wet and Sam can’t help but taste her, he brings his finger up to his lips and sucks her juices off of it. He then kneels at the edge of the table traces his finger up her inner thigh, feeling her shiver in anticipation.

                Evie leans up on her elbows to watch Sam as he is between her legs. He grabs both her legs and throw them over his shoulders before circling his arms up and around to play with her breasts. Then his tongue is on her and she throws her head back in pleasure. His tongue goes straight to her clit and has her writhing in seconds. She grabs his hair and moans. Sam pulls her further down the desk so her ass is hanging off a little bit and that’s when his fingers join the party. Sam’s fingers are long and dexterous, circling her asshole before plunging into her pussy. He goes straight for two fingers and starts fucking her furiously. His tongue is still dancing over her clit, hard and then soft which has her clenching around his fingers again and again. Then Sam stands and leans over, tongue never stopping on her clit, so he can get a better position to add a third finger to her pussy. This causes Evie to convulse in pleasure as Sam fills and stretches her pussy with his fingers. Then he curves them just enough that he starts hitting that spot and Evie is lost, she cums around his fingers calling his name to the empty stacks around them.

                Sam doesn’t waste any time and before her orgasm is over he is slamming into her. He is thicker than his brother and Evie nearly concusses herself with the force her head skyrockets back onto the table. He cock feels so fucking good filling her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and tries to pull him into her more. The sound of skin on skin contact echoes through the archives and Evie is overcome with the feeling of Sam inside her. He reaches down and his thumb flicks at her clit which has her crying out his name again. He groans as it causes her pussy to clench around him which causes him to fuck into her faster and deeper. He watches her play with her nipples while he fucks her and she bites her lip. This inspires him to grab her hand and place it on her clit. “Touch yourself,” Sam orders, “Make yourself cum all over my cock Evie” He was taking a guess that she liked to be dominated, but by the way her eyes glaze at his command, he’s assuming he guessed right.

Evie rubs her clit and moans. Sam smiles down at her and tells her she’s a ‘good girl’ which just gets her even hotter. _Who knew the sweet one could be so fucking dominant_ Evie thanks God for Sam having come to find her in the library. She doesn’t realize she has slowed down on rubbing her clit until she gets a hard pinch on her nipple.

“I told you to make..yourself..cum…Evie” Sam is punctuating each word with a hard, full thrust into her. Evie starts playing with herself again and meets Sam’s eyes as she does. There is hardness there that has replaced the tenderness of a few moments ago and it gives her goosebumps. Evie can’t believe it when Sam actually tells her to “Cum for me…now” and she does with a howl while Sam cries out his own release. He pulls her up into his arms while they are still connected and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and slowly comes back to earth. The stare into each other’s eyes for a minute or two while they catch their breaths.

“I would never have expected that out of you Sam” Evie breaths out, “That was so fucking hot.”

“You learn to read people in my line of work. You sure liked what Cass dealt out and Dean is always a bossy little bastard so I picked up on the trend.” Sam smirks and brushes some hair out of Evie’s face. He places a soft kiss on her lips and then her forehead. “I guess we had better get cleaned up and back out there.” Cass’ best guess is the Popobawa will wait until night fall.

Evie checks Sam’s watch, “oh great so just 8 more hours to stay locked in a bunker with three men, all whom have now fucked me senseless at least once. This won’t be weird at all” she jokes as Sam pulls out of her and hands over her bra before zipping up his pants.


	9. +Then there were many+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy fun!

                Evie and Sam leave the archives at the same time, but going different directions. Before she gets too far Sam pulls her back to him in a tight embrace, he whispers into her ear the promise to protect her once again and kisses her tenderly.

                Evie wanders back to her room but decides it’s too quiet for her to relax in there. She heads toward the main living area and finds Dean on the couch with Cass, both of them drinking a beer and watching TV. She’s glad to see they’ve made up, but isn’t quite sure how to approach them.

Dean settles that question for her as he stands and marches over to pull her into a deep kiss. When they finally pull apart, Dean shrugs at her bemused look “What can I say, I wanted you before this whole mess and you’re not the first girl Sammy and I have shared.” Evie feels her face turn hot and has no idea how he already knows. “Sweetheart, you’re not exactly quiet and this place is only so big” Dean smirks at her discomfort and pulls her onto the couch to sit between him and Cass.

Evie sits stiffly for a few moments waiting for a wave of heat to hit her, but instead she just feels content and sleepy. It’s only moments before her head drops onto Dean’s shoulder and Cass covers her with a blanket. Dean wraps his arm around her and rests his cheek on the top of her head. He is anxious for tonight to get here but he also feels certain unwillingness for this hunt. Once the Popobawa is dead he and Sammy will leave New Orleans and Evie along with it. He shakes himself out of this train of thought and causes Evie to stir. She curls her legs up on to the couch and ends up with her legs in Cass’ lap and her head in Dean’s. Dean strokes her hair while Cass covers her feet and his lap with the blanket she had kicked off. For a couple of hours there is peace, Sam offers to go grab lunch and returns with burgers and fries for them all. He goes into the kitchen to grab some more beers and Cass, as usual, speaks his mind.

“Dean, I don’t know if killing the Popobawa will end the side effects of its attack. The Roman orgies would last for days and those were people who weren’t trying to cure the lust, they were just enjoying it until the one affected was either taken by the creature or died of exhaustion.” Cass reflects while staring down at Evie’s sleeping form.

“We have to try Cass. We can’t find anything on curing her and when all else fails killing the thing that did it is usually a good first step. The Popobawa has got to die.” Dean smoothes Evie’s hair as she stirs in her sleep. She lets out a moan and starts moving around more, starting to thrash on the couch. Dean tries to wake her, but she stills. Suddenly her eyes pop open and she sits straight up. “Evie?” Dean calls to her but she doesn’t respond. She stands and walks towards the entry hall. Dean follows behind her but doesn’t grab for her until she reaches for the handle on the front door. “Evie no! Sam! Get out here!” As soon as Dean pulls her away from the door, Evie goes crazy, she starts screaming and trying to get to the door, kicking back at Dean and scratching at his arms where they wrap around her waist.

Sam careens into the hall and moves in front of Dean to grab Evie’s arms. He holds both her wrists in one hand and tries to get her attention on his face. “Evie, wake up. Evie!”

Evie turns in Dean’s arms and starts scratching at his chest to try and get away, ending up popping off several buttons on his shirt and exposing his chest. She stills in his arms, staring at his chest. Dean tries to get her attention again “Evie? Can you hear me?”

Evie meets his eyes and a strangled mix between a sob and a moan escapes her lips. “Dean….Dean help me, it’s calling to me. I’m aching, I need you to touch me.” She smashes her lips against Dean’s, ripping open the rest of his shirt and walking him back until they are against the wall. Her hands are running all over his chest, both scratching and soothing. Her hands start to work on Dean’s pants when she feels Sam place a restraining hand on her shoulder. She spins around and leans her body against Dean’s so her ass is pressing into his hardening cock. She gyrates into Dean as she reaches up to pull Sam’s face down to hers. He refuses to kiss her at first, but she bites at his lip which causes Sam’s mouth to open and she takes the entry to deepen their kiss. Dean’s hands are on her hips and Sam’s hands curl into her hair. That’s when she hears it…The voice designed with sex in mind speaking somewhere to her left. She breaks the kiss with Sam and starts to undo his pants while she turns her head towards Castiel. “Cass….” she reaches out one hand towards him and locks her fingers with his when he takes it. 

Castiel transports the four of them to Evie’s room, where he transforms the standard issue bunker twin bed into a king bed with Satin sheets. Evie immediately starts ripping off her clothes. When she is fully undressed she launches herself at the closest male, who happens to be Castiel. She pushes him into the bed and pulls his pants open releasing his cock into her hand.  She strokes it once or twice slowly before lowering her head to take him in her mouth. Cass groans as her tongue swirls around his cock and the warm, wet heat of her mouth envelops him completely.

Sam and Dean are gawking at the scene playing out before them. Dean takes off his shirt and steps up behind Evie, gliding his hands along her hips and ass. He slips one hand down her ass and between her legs to play with her pussy, but Evie has another idea in mind. She grabs his arm and pulls him to the bed so he and Cass are lying next to each other. While her mouth stays on Cass Evie twists so she can pull Dean’s cock out of his pants. Only then does she let Cass’ cock pop from her mouth. She takes Dean into her mouth all the way down a few times before gripping him tightly in her hand. As she stands there with a cock in each hand, she glances over her shoulder at Sam.

“Sam, please don’t just stand there. I need you. I need your big cock to fuck me hard while I play with your friend and your brother.” Evie begs, wiggling her hips at him and spreading her legs a little wider to show him how wet her pussy is. Sam strips off his clothes and steps behind her as she strokes Cass and sucks on Dean. Sam smacks her ass which causes her to moan around Dean’s cock. Dean bites his lip and grunts in pleasure, bucking into Evie’s mouth.

Sam lifts his large cock and rubs it between Evie’s legs to stimulate her already wet pussy. He scratches his nails down her back, causing her to arch that delectable ass up towards him. As Evie switches to licking and sucking on Cass’s cock and stroking Dean’s, Sam decides his game plan. He strokes down her back like he would stroke a cat, then grips her hips and lines himself up with her entrance. Evie whimpers around Cass’ cock filling her mouth and tries to push back onto Sam. Sam holds her hips steady and in a low, even voice “Alright Evie, if you want me to fuck you I will. But you have to keep sucking on Cass and Dean like a good girl or I will stop fucking you. If you don’t make them moan then I won’t make you moan, if you don’t make them cum then you don’t get to cum. Do you understand Evie?” Sam continues rubbing his cock against her pussy and has noticed the extra juices now coating his cock as she absorbs his words.

“Yes Sam please”, Evie lifts her mouth off of Cass just long enough to answer and switch to sucking on Dean’s cock.

“Not the right answer Evie. You know what the correct answer is,” Sam is enjoying getting to be in control and finds he really wants to hear her say it. He wants to hear this gorgeous woman submit to him and his darkest desires.

Evie moans and shudders before answering in a breathy voice, “Yes Sir I understand”. She nearly attacks Dean’s cock with her tongue to show her full understanding of Sam’s orders. Dean lets out a strained “Oh fuck” while Cass is gasping, lost in the sensation from Evie caressing his balls before going back to stroking his cock.

Sam finally let’s himself take what they both want so badly. He slides into her pussy, groaning at how tight she is from this angle. When he bottoms out in her he gives one extra little thrust before pulling out. Now that he’s got a gauge on how much she can take he grins when he slams back into her and sees a little more of his cock disappear into her. Evie’s scream is muffled by Dean’s cock in the back of her throat. Dean knew what his brother had planned on doing and had wrapped his hand in Evie’s hair and pulled her down hard on his cock just as Sam slammed into her.

“Oh fuck sweetheart, that’s my good girl” Dean praises her while Sam continues to pound into her from behind. “Now show Cass how talented you are at that” Dean lifts Evie’s head off his cock by her hair and moves her head so her mouth is positioned over Cass’ cock. Evie willingly slides her lips down Cass’ shaft and Dean’s hand pushes her down until her lips hit the base of Cass’ cock. Cass has leaned up on his elbows to watch as Dean manipulates Evie’s head up and down on his cock while she is rocked from behind by Sam’s thrusts into her. He finds that he very much enjoys watching her get fucked while she plays with him.

Sam is in heaven holding on to Evie’s hips and fucking her senseless, but he also knows the Popobawa’s call has reached its peak and they need to make her cum as many times as the three of them can if they are going to try and satisfy her and keep her from seeking out the monster. He leans over her, reaches around her hips to play with her clit. It must have been a surprise to her because the second he hits the sensitive nub Evie convulses back onto his cock. He keeps up a steady pressure and rubs her center of pleasure until she is moaning and barely able to focus on the two rigid cocks in front of her. Deciding to use the same trick from the library Sam clears his throat “Evie I want you to cum. I want you to cum all over my cock when I tell you too. Do you understand me?”

Evie starts rocking back harder onto Sam’s cock, using his ministrations on her clit paired with the feeling of his cock bottoming out in her on every thrust to push herself closer to the edge. She is careful to not stop stroking or licking Dean and Cass around her husky “Yes Sir”. She sees Cass’ eyes darken as she answers Sam, she would be willing to bet money that Cass will incorporate a command to be called Sir the next time the two of them are together.

Sam notices her attention honing in on Cass and wants it back on himself so he slaps her ass sharply as he thrusts hard and deep. Evie cries out and is thrusting back onto him again. He knows she is close and pinches at her clit a few times before asking “Are you ready Evie?” He switches to rubbing her clit again in steady, quick circles, “Because you’re going to cum for me….now”. Evie slams back onto him two more times and flips her head back as she cries out his name in climax. Sam keeps slamming into her while she rides the wave of her orgasm. He slows down as she recovers; hands still purposely but slowly stroking Dean and Cass.

“That’s a neat trick Sammy, but I’ve got one even better.” Dean grabs Evie and hauls her onto the bed between him and Cass until they are all stretched out across the bed parallel to each other. He places her with her back pressed against Cass so she can reach behind her to stroke the angels cock and Cass can massage her breasts.  Sam walks around the bed to where Evie’s head is almost over the side and Evie pulls him closer so she can suck on him. Dean kneels at Evie’s feet and throws one of her legs over Cass’s legs, spreading her open so he can see her glistening, pink, pussy. Dean leans in for a taste and laps at her clit until she is squirming against Cass. That’s when Dean slides two fingers into her, causing her hips to rock into his hand. He keeps circling her clit and nips at it with his teeth while his fingers slide in and out, curling up just enough to brush that special spot.

Evie is moaning around Sam’s cock and trying to deepthroat him but the angle is all wrong this way. Cass is teasing and pulling at her nipples, making her arch her back and grip him tighter in her hand. Dean slows down his fingers and speeds up his tongue, he takes his pinky and gets it nice and wet from her pussy before testing her rosebud. She jumps and clenches, but doesn’t tell him to stop, he waits for her to relax and presses his pinky again. This time she stays relaxed and moans around Sam’s cock, encouraging Dean on. Dean applies more pressure and his pinky slips into her ass. Dean nips at her clit as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He grabs one of Cass’ hands and places it on Evie’s leg, Cass gets the message and pulls Evie’s leg higher, spreading her even more for Dean’s exploration.

Now that Dean knows Evie is open to his next course of action he decides to finish the job at hand _Pun totally intended_ he smirks to himself. His fingers focus on her pussy, which is flooded with arousal and gripping at his fingers with every thrust, after a few more licks at her clit he stretches his body across the bed again and asks “Are you ready sweetheart? Watch this Sammy.” Evie moans in response and breaks the kiss with Cass to turn and kiss Dean.  Dean takes that moment to speed up his fingers, hammering at that spot inside her. Her entire body tenses including her grip on Sam and Cass, causing both men to moan and thrust into her hands faster. It only takes a few moments before Evie breaks the kiss and pants out, “Dean…oh god…don’t I’m gonna” Then her world explodes. The wet sound of Dean’s fingers thrusting into her changes as she drenches Dean’s hand. Her moan is practically a scream and Dean makes her ride it all the way through. When he finally slows, and stops Evie feels like a boneless mass of Jello.

Dean is grinning like a boy who’s won the teddy bear and Sam is staring open mouthed at Evie, Cass as usual looks a little confused. He meets Dean’s eyes over Evie’s quivering body “You told me those girls in the movies were faking that and that is wasn’t actually possible for a woman to squirt during orgasm.”

Dean kisses Evie lightly on the lips before answering, “Yeah well I thought it was totally bullshit until this firecracker did it last night.” His eyes swivel to Sam’s and with no small amount of swagger, asks “How’s that for a party trick?”

Sam is speechless and stares at the dampness over Dean’s jeans. “Dude you gotta teach me how to make her do that”. Evie laughs turns to kiss Castiel again, she can feel the heat still pulsing inside her, so she pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him. She works his pants and boxers off his body before climbing back on top of him. She kisses his cock and then works her way up his stomach and chest, pushing his shirt up until Cass sits up to take it off. He stays upright and hugs her tight, bringing her nipple to his mouth. Evie takes this opportunity to get him lined up and then she is sliding onto him, letting him sink all the way into her before she raises her hips. Cass gasps and moves his hands to her hips as she rides him, his cock so hard already from her mouth and hands.

Evie pushes Cass back down to the bed so she can pull Sam onto the bed for a kiss. She threads her fingers into his luscious hair and moans into his mouth as she rides their angel’s cock. She pulls at Sam’s arm and he gets the hint, he kneels and balances himself by grabbing the bed post as he guides his cock to her hungry mouth again. While Evie rides his cock, Cass is has a front row seat as she wraps her lips around Sam’s member and lets him fuck her mouth.

Dean had moved to let Sam have room on the bed and he takes this minute of distraction to slip into his room next door. When he comes back he walks into the view from the back as Evie is sucking his brother and he can see Cass’ cock sliding in and out of her pussy. His attention is drawn to the round globes of her ass as it bounces and jiggles with every thrust. He knows what he wants, and he just prays that she wants it too. He removes the rest of his clothes and steps up to where he can place the bottle of lube on the nightstand and still reach her. He squirts some lube on his fingers and run them along the crack of her ass, making sure to get plenty around her opening. He then rests a finger at her opening and lets her own thrusting motion on Cass’s cock force it into her ass.

Evie slows a little and moans loudly around Sam’s cock in her mouth. She slowly, but deliberately continues thrusting, letting Dean’s finger slide in and out of her. On one of her downwards thrusts she feels more pressure and a stretching of her sphincter, then she feels wonderfully tight with two of Dean’s fingers now moving in and out of her ass while she humps Cass. She wants more and Dean doesn’t wait long to give it to her. He removes his fingers and then she feels something at her entrance again and Dean’s hand resting on her lower back, telling her to settle her movements. Sam pulls his cock from her mouth and she grabs Cass’s shoulder with one hand while grabbing Sam’s thigh with the other. Once she is braced she tries to relax and Dean starts pressing into her ass. After a slight burning and some intense pressure the head of his cock pops into her and Evie’s eyes practically roll back into her head. She arches her back and yelps out a moan of surprise and pleasure. Dean doesn’t pause but keeps pushing forward slowly, watching her glorious ass take inch after inch of his lubed cock. Cass groans underneath her as he feels Dean moving deeper into her between the thin membrane that separates their two cocks. The presence of Dean’s cock in her ass makes her pussy feel even tighter around his cock and Cass can’t help but thrust up a little bit. Evie screams in pleasure and instinctively thrusts back causing Dean’s cock to slide balls deep into her ass. This motion of hers breaks the spell of silence that was over the three men and both Dean and Cass start picking up a rhythm of thrusting into her, sometimes taking turns, other times together.

 Sam grabs Evie’s hair to guide her back to his cock while he watches her get double penetrated, his own personal skin flick playing right in front of him. This coupled with his fucking her earlier brings things to a head for Sam, his cum shooting into her mouth and her eagerly lapping it up, milking his cock for every drop. Sam’s legs are left feeling weak so he sits on the bed and leans against the bed post while he watches his brother and Cass fuck the living daylights out of Evie, his hand lightly playing with his over sensitive cock.

Evie is now fully focused on the two cocks thrusting in and out of her, stretching her body and filling it like it has never been filled before. It’s like these two can read each other’s minds, switching the pace together at random intervals. Dean gathers her hair into one hand so he can pull her head back and use it as leverage to slam into her ass harder. Cass takes advantage of the bowing of her body to suck and bite her nipples. The three of them rut into each other as they race closer and closer to the finish line.

Cass gets there first, thrusting up into her sharply before he embeds himself completely inside her and lets the pressure of Dean’s cock thrusting into her ass stroke him to completion. Cass reaches down between them to flick at her clit while he pumps her full of his seed which causes her to crash into yet another orgasm. The clenching of her body around Dean’s cock is enough to push him over the edge right after her, filling her bowels with his cum. The three stay there, frozen for a moment as the spasms crash over each of them. Then Evie collapses on top of Cass, who wraps his arms around her, and Dean leans over to lie against her back. Her hand has reached out for Sam and is now resting on his thigh, where he laces his fingers with hers and rubs his thumb over her palm.

Dean slowly backs out of her and climbs onto the bed. He pulls her off of Cass and between them so he can spoon against her. Cass rests an arm just below Dean’s on Evie’s hip and Sam stretches out on his back behind Cass, Evie’s hand still gripped in his.

Evie marvels at the dichotomies of these men surrounding her; Cass, so gentle but eager; Sam, surprisingly domineering; and Dean, so animalistic yet genuine.  As the three men’s breathing slows and deepens, Evie is wide awake. She is physically exhausted but her mind is still on the Popobawa and her body still burns. She tries to rise from the bed, but finds the two arms draped over her body to be more like steel beams and her hand to be trapped just as tightly in Sam’s strong grip.

Dean whispers in her ear “You aren’t going anywhere sweetheart, we said we would protect you so that’s what we will do. Now you are just going to have to wait patiently a few minutes while we recover and then we will find other deliciously wicked things to do to you before we go hunting.”

Evie smiles and settles, wondering just how long it takes two hunters and an angel to recover for round two. She hopes it isnt’ long.


End file.
